I Lay My Love On You
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Sequel to  Fool Again . Time skipped fastly. He was going to leave her and she was going to wait for him. It was a day to remember. "I know Mr. Len Tsukimori that your hair is silky and soft. Not to mention that it is dry."


**Yapari~! This is the sequel of `Fool Again`. I'm indeed sorry for making you wait, even if you are not waiting `lol`~! XD**

**First of all, I skipped some time here in this story. This happened the day when Len departs from Japan to Vienna and Kahoko performs on stage. Well, just scroll down to know my own version ^_^**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p>It was raining hardly that day. He sighed. He didn't know if <em>she<em> will come to see him off. Even if his flight was rescheduled or moved, he was still hopeless to see _her._

_Just a smile and the rain is gone  
>Can hardly believe it<em>

A picture of _her_ flashed in his mind. Right after that, the rain miraculously stopped. He smiled to himself. _  
><em>

_There's an angel standing next to me  
>Reaching for my heart<em>

_She's not only perturbing my heart but also the rain _he thought. Not long after, someone announced the new schedule of the flights. _  
><em>

_Just a smile and there's no way back_  
><em>Can hardly believe it<em>

He was waiting for 2 hours in the airport for his flight. He still had 10 minutes to wait until he boards to the plane. He couldn't wait anymore. He didn't want to suffer no more pain. He stood up and began to walk with his luggage.

_But there's an angel, she's calling me_  
><em>Reaching for my heart<em>

When suddenly, someone called his name. He stopped, realizing that it was _her._ She came. _  
><em>

_I know, that I'll be ok now_  
><em>This time it's real<em>

Len turned his back just to see a panting Kahoko. She was also soaked in rain. He was happy in that time.

_I lay my love on you_  
><em>It's all I wanna do<em>  
><em>Every time I breathe I feel brand new<em>

Unanticipated, without any minding that there were other people, he embraced her `yes, I know, the luggage was now all alone itself`. She was now enveloped and trapped in his arms. His head was on the top of hers while she was burying hers to his chest. She began to cry, a nonstop one. _  
><em>

_You open up my heart_  
><em>Show me all your love, and walk right through<em>  
><em>As I lay my love on you<em>

Len parted the embrace. He kissed her forehead before wiping her crystal clear tears.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her. She shook her head.

_I was lost in a lonely place_  
><em>Could hardly even believe it<em>

"You don't have to. I understand it." she held his hands.

"It's your dream. I don't want to be a hindrance." she smiled to him after saying those painful words.

_Holding on to yesterdays_  
><em>Far, far too long<em>

He caressed her cheeks `yes dramatic readers, two cheek`.

"You're not a hindrance and you'll never be." he clearly stated.

_Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real_

She happily gave him a smile as she caressed his cheek `oh gwarsh, why cheek only?` by her one hand while she held his touch to her left cheek `now you know~!`.

She then jumped to reach his forehead. Success~! She planted a kiss on it.

"I will always support you Len!" she loudly exclaimed._  
><em>

_I lay my love on you_  
><em>It's all I wanna do<em>  
><em>Every time I breathe I feel brand new<em>

He smiled a rare one. He showed his good looking teeth to her. Well, that was reserved only to her ei. He then messed her wet layered hair._  
><em>

_You open up my heart_  
><em>Show me all your love, and walk right through<em>  
><em>As I lay my love on you<em>

She pouted. He twitched his brows.

"I know Mr. Len Tsukimori that your hair is silky and soft. Not to mention that it is dry." she then turned her back to him.

_I never knew that love could fell so good_

_Oh God. This girl infatuates me up until now _he said mentally. Without warning, he hugged her behind.

"Don't you want me to mess it for the last time?" he kidded.

_Like once in a lifetime_  
><em>You change my world<em>

While he was hugging her, he felt water on his arms `even if you say that he has a blazer`. He smiled to himself once more.

When she turned to him, oh my gal, she was teary eyed but tried to held tears to pour.

All of a sudden, the P.A. called all the flight attendants of the PlaneMb 3597 `just a newly invented name from me`.

_I lay my love on you_  
><em>You make me feel brand new<em>

Out of the blue, she couldn't kept herself but to made them flow. He slowly grabbed her and for the last time, embraced her._  
><em>

_Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
><em>As I lay my love on you<em>

She was crying loudly while he was- what the~! Len? Crying? Okay, let me continue. Tears were flowing to his cheeks down to her hair.

"W-why are y-you the o-only one w-who makes m-me c-cry? W-why does i-it hurts m-me so m-much? W-why c-can't I-I s-stop y-you f-from l-leaving?" she was stammered. `Every dash means sniff so that made her sniff more than real human does`

_I lay my love on you_  
><em>It's all I wanna do<em>  
><em>Every time I breathe I feel brand new<em>

Len parted the embrace again. When Kahoko looked at him, she couldn't blame herself for not stopping her own self chuckled at him.

This time, she was the one who wiped his tears._  
><em>

_You open up my heart_  
><em>Show me all your love, and walk right through<em>  
><em>As I lay my love on you<em>

Just when the rest of concourse participants came, the two kissed each other. It was not a passionate one but it lasted for seconds. _  
><em>

_I lay my love on you_  
><em>You make me feel brand new<em>

They parted after that sweet scene. It was like they were the only ones who were in the airport. Len heaved a sigh before opening his mouth.

"Take care of yourself especially your fingers. Always remember what I told you about the violin. Keep in your mind that I am your boyfriend and you should not take away your eyes from me to other, sadly guys. Keep in your heart that you should continue moving forward without my presence beside you. And keep in your life that." he paused.

She was waiting for him to say something. He smiled to her.

"I will always love you no matter how far we were apart." he then gave her his rare smile.

_You open up my heart_  
><em>Show me all your love, and walk right through<em>  
><em>As I lay my love on you<em>

Kahoko smiled at him widely after tip toeing his lips. Obviously just to plant another quick kiss to him.

"I will wait for you no matter what happens." she playfully said. After that, he picked his once lost luggage and walked away.

Len was now at the front of the door thingy thing, somewhere in the airport. He glanced at the red-haired girl. She gave him a good luck fist `you know, when someone is saying good luck or ganbatte or fighting`.

On spur of moment he shouted at the airport. Just to say.

"I love you Kahoko!" he shouted, yelled, squealed, and screamed on the top of his lungs. It echoed through the whole places and parts of the airport.

Kahoko, who was in that time, surprised, managed to reply.

"I love you too Len!" she shouted, yelled, squealed, and screamed on the top of her lungs. She then waved her hands to him before he completely left.

_As I lay my love on you_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I hope you guys liked it~! v^0^v<strong>

**If you don't mind, would you please review my work? Anything would do as long as it comes from your heart `ows..?``LOL`~! XD I'm aware that your reviews contain constructive criticisms especially on my grammar "^^a  
><strong>

**Anyways, I will work on the sequel later or sooner~! Actually, I'm hoping that it would make you cry because when I thought about it, my tears suddenly fell *.***

**Alrightie, time to leave this story~! Thankies for reading~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
